


It's Not Love, I'm Just Drunk

by RiverdaleHales



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Drunk Betty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Journalist Betty Cooper, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Protective Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of domestic assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHales/pseuds/RiverdaleHales
Summary: Jughead is the caterer at a wedding where Betty is a bridesmaid. She is drunk and won’t stop flirting with him... but what happens when she won’t take no for an answer.“You’re drunk, let me get you some water.”Small multi-part AU.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 32
Kudos: 168
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Hazy Inhibitions

The ballroom looked so beautiful. It was the only thing going through Betty’s head while she sat at one of the many round tables with her fourth glass of champagne in her right hand. The room was only slightly tilted in her vision, but she figured that she deserved to have a little fun. Betty watched as everyone danced over on the dance floor on the other side of the room, before gulping down the rest her glass in one swallow. 

“Hey you...” She slightly slurred, pointing outward sluggishly. 

“Yes?” She caught one of the waiter's attention but didn’t pay him much mind. She knew that he looked young, perhaps early college, He had blonde hair- frankly they all did- but it was lighter than hers. His white shirt under his black vest was buttoned all the way up to his neck and she only slightly worried that the boy would choke with it on long enough. He looked pristine and in order, it was kind of unbelievable that he’d just worked a wedding all night. 

“I’ll take another glass please.” Betty tilted her empty flute between her fingers and the blonde boy took it from her. 

“Right away, ma’am.” The boy smiled at her. 

“Thank you...” Betty’s blurry eyes focused on the gold name tag on the left side of his vest. “Josh.” She drunkenly smiled, and he smiled nervously back. 

Betty looked around, bored but happy to drink away her sorrows. She watched as her best friend, Veronica, and new husband, Archie, canoodled on the side of the dance floor. They looked so happy and it made Betty long for love like theirs. Archie and Veronica met during their freshman year of college. Veronica had studied fashion and marketing while Archie majored in athletics. The two had been inseparable and from the day she met Archie, Betty knew that they were meant to be together. The two made quite the pair with Archie’s fire engine red hair with Veronica’s raven-colored locks. 

Betty watched as the two shared a kiss as husband and wife and she was so happy to be able to be a part of their special day. Veronica looked beautiful in her dress. It was an ivory mermaid style with a lace bodice and a beaded train. Dramatic as ever and only the best for her best friend. Betty will never forget the day that her best friend drug her to the bridal shop, against her will and determined not to leave without a dress. Betty was sure that she’d found _the_ _one_ that day but now with her hair pinned up and gorgeous makeup the dress choice was even more perfect. They’d found the bridesmaids dresses the same day. They were a metallic beige with small shoulder straps a long flowy bottom and a cinched waist. It also had the most amazing slit high up the right side, showing off her long legs. Betty knew that all four of the girls looked amazing. 

Cheryl danced with her girlfriend to some iconic pop song from the ninety’s. Betty saw Josie laughing at a nearby table while chatting with Veronica’s mother. Betty remembered that Veronica’s sister and maid of honor, Hermosa, was spotted outside with someone from Archie’s side of the wedding party. It was getting late and the guests were beginning to dwindle down. 

Betty knew that she needed more champagne. Her thoughts of the overflowing amount of work on her desk were beginning to creep back into the outskirts of her brain, clouding her judgement, and that is the last thing she wanted to think about on Veronica’s special day. Her work had swallowed her up since she moved back to her hometown two years previous. Her job at The Register would just have to wait for one weekend, she’d be back on Monday, even against her own will. 

With her chin resting in one hand, Betty reached out to touch the center piece within her grasp. It was very elaborate with jewels and pale pink, red and hot pink colored roses. She hadn’t expected the flowers to be real, so when a petal fell into her hand and she ran her thumb over the soft surface, Betty couldn’t help it when her mouth fell agape. She turned her head quickly side to side. She knew that Veronica’s family was loaded so she really shouldn’t have expected anything else. She heard a snicker behind her and moved towards it, making her head spin. 

There was a man walking toward her, although he was a little blurry. But her mouth was agape for an entirely different reason now. He was gorgeous. He had inky dark hair, with a few of the strands falling over his forehead. She thought that his eyes might be blue, and he had the slightest amount of a five-o'clock shadow peeking over his jaw. She noticed his broad shoulders as he got closer to her and he had two flutes of bubbling champagne, one in each hand. 

“I assume you’re the lucky lady that I’m looking for...” He muttered. His voice was deep and sounded delicious in her ears. It caused little goosebumps to grow over her skin. Betty recognized his uniform then. He seemed to be another one of the waiters. But he didn’t have a name tag like the others and then suddenly she recognized him as he handed her the glass from his left hand. 

Betty looked at him with uncertain eyes. He sleeves were rolled up and his forearms looked strong and toned. It only made her imagine what the rest of him looked like underneath his dress shirt and vest. He’d been the man organizing the kitchen staff all night. Except he’d lost his earpiece and black coat, so it only made Betty assume that he was the man in charge. 

“You’re not Josh.” Betty spoke slowly, and the man laughed softly at her. 

“No, I’m not.” He took a sip from his own glass. 

“Where’s is Josh?” 

“I sent _Josh_ home.” The man articulated before taking a step closer to her. “But not before he told me about a beautiful blonde at table ten-” 

Betty turned back towards the center piece and saw the small sheet of cardstock with the black printed double digit staring back at her. 

“That’s me.” She whispered, placing her palm over her chest- just over her breast, which only made him smile again. Gosh, he had the most beautiful teeth. 

“Who was requesting another drink, although she may not need it.” He mused. 

“That’s me.” Betty said again before tipping back her glass. 

“What’s your name?” He asked her. 

“Betty.” 

“Pretty name.” He quipped. Betty watched as the muscles in his jaw tensed and relaxed as he spoke. _Why did she find it attractive? And what the hell was fluttering_ _deep_ _in her belly?_ Betty didn’t react to men like that. It was one of her best qualities, she made men chase her- not the other way around. 

“Thank you.” Betty shrugged. “Now you.” 

“What?” He quizzed. 

“Your name,” Betty slurred. “What’s your name?” 

“Jughead Jones...” He spoke without missing a beat. 

“I’m sorry, Jug-” Betty couldn’t even finish speaking his name, her tongue wouldn’t allow it and she swore this made his chuckle. 

“Yep, born and bred.” 

Jughead wasn’t sure what had come over him. He thought that he might burn in hell for his thoughts of her but suddenly he didn’t give a damn. The beautiful women that he’d been staring at from across the room all night was nothing more than forbidden fruit. He’d watched her in the ceremony as she’d shed a few tears with the bride. He watched her unamused entrance with one of the groomsmen that she couldn’t seem to get away from fast enough. He’d watched her barely touch her dinner, dinner that he had prepared. He also knew that she’d been sitting at that exact table and was on her now fifth glass of champagne. She may be a little more than tipsy and that’s why he’d watered down her current glass of champagne without her knowing. 

When his friend and roommate from college had called him up and asked him to cater his wedding last minute, the last thing Jughead expected- was to fiend over a gorgeous woman all night. She enticed him. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes. The slit in her dress had left him with a nice view and he couldn’t help but imagine her long legs wrapped around him. 

Jughead had overheard her earlier in the night, asking about the meal that had been served for dinner. It was his specialty and he’d even been sure to hand deliver her dessert plate and yet she didn’t seem to recognize who he was. His intentions with her had started out utterly harmless, but now he had plans and he needed to put them into action before she slipped away for the night and made everything a lot harder. 

“And you’re in charge here?” She questioned him. 

“Well not exactly-” 

“Dance with me.” She suddenly demanded. Jughead got the idea that it was a test and cocked his chin toward her. 

“I can’t,” Jughead began to chuckle. “I’m working.” 

“Obviously not hard enough if you wanted to come and have a drink with me.” Betty spat back, sipping on her glass and greedily drinking in the sight of him. 

“Who said we were having a drink together?” Jughead flirted. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but you’re here, I’m here, we both have champagne.” Betty simpered. “Dance with me.” She stood quickly, setting her glass down, a little too hard. She gripped onto her long dress. She lost her balance and swayed into him. 

“Woah their tiger...” Jughead caught her, holding tight onto her arms. “You okay?” Her body was so small compared to his. But Betty caught his scent, it was pine and maybe, cedarwood. She thought possibly even a hint of tobacco smoke. She felt warm as his arms held her and suddenly, she didn’t want him to let go. 

“I guess I had more champagne than I thought.” 

Jughead set her back down in the chair beside them and Betty hated that she missed his touch. _What the hell?_ She wanted to crumple into herself and hide. She didn’t even know this man and yet, he was able to make her feel this way. _What the hell?_ He leaned down in front of her and flipped up the bottom of her skirt. 

“What are you doing?” She asked him suddenly. He had her left heel off in a matter of seconds and then the right one. Betty just looked at him, confusion clouding her eyes. 

“It’ll give you a better chance at keeping your balance without breaking your neck if you try to make a run for it again.” He winked at her, setting her heels next to her on the table. “I’m honestly shocked you lasted this long into the night; most people would’ve had them off after the ceremony.” 

“I wear them all day,” Betty told him. “Guess I’m use to them... " She shrugged. "Wait, you’ve been watching me?” 

Jughead only winked at her again and wasn’t oblivious to the blush that creeped up into her cheeks and behind her ears. 

“Oh yeah?” Jughead wondered, readjusting his sleeves. “What do you do?” 

“I’m a journalist for the Riverdale Register.” Betty told him, resting her head in her hand. 

"A journalist, huh?” 

Betty nodded, her eyes beginning to glaze but she heard Jughead snicker. 

“You must know the bride then? If you’re from Riverdale.” 

“Veronica and I have been friends since grade school.” Betty told him. She glanced over toward the dance floor and spotted the bride and groom swaying together in the corner. They seemed to be in their own little world and if Betty knew anything about her best friend, she knew that Veronica was probably dying to get out of there. “And you?” 

“I’m sorry,” Jughead didn’t understand. 

“Well you can’t be just the caterer.” She babbled; her inhibitions slightly hazy. 

“I know the groom.” He smiled.

Betty reached out for her glass of champagne, but Jughead swooped it up before she could grab it. 

“Hey!” Betty chirped. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jughead spoke. “With some water.” 

Betty sighed defeatedly as he began to walk away. 

“And a dance.” She declared loudly, crossing her arms over her chest and furrowing her brow. 

“If you’re lucky.” Jughead looked back at her and winked again, causing Betty’s insides to go warm once more. 


	2. Dancing With Strangers

“Drink this.” Jughead said once he returned. He handed her a glass of water and watched intently as she took a sip. Even the way her lips met the rim of the glass had him swooning.  She w as going to ruin  him; he just knew it.

“I think you owe me a dance.”  She muttered after a sip of water. 

“And I think you’re a little drunk,” Jughead laughed softly. “Drink a little more water.” 

“So persistent, Mr. Jones.” Betty knew that she could hit him where it’d hurt. She watched as he clicked his tongue in the pocket of his cheek, tilting his chin with both of his hands in their respective pockets.  Her eyes didn’t leave his as she took a few more gulps of the water. 

Someone yelled out for him from the kitchen . Betty told him to go, wiping the remaining water from her lips.  She watched as his brow furrowed. His gaze was torn and frustrated. But he stepped away and left her , unwillingly . 

Betty turned back to rest her arms on the table, continuing to sip on her water. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there. But eventually Cheryl ran over to her and asked her to dance. The redhead was a little tipsier than Betty, her inhibitions all the cloudier. It didn’t take much convincing before Cheryl took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. 

Betty knew that more than a couple of songs had passed. The bride and groom were nowhere in sight, the dance floor was be ginning to filter into nothing. Betty looked around for Jughead, but she couldn’t find  him either.  He was right  though; her feet were beginning to hurt \- her heels and arches nagging at her.  She was determined not to embarrass herself but then again, she was having fun. Cheryl eventually left her to dance with Toni and briefly Betty wondered if she’d even be able to make it home. She never had the intention to drink as much as she had and trying to catch a cab  on a busy Saturday night in the city would be a feat all its own. 

Then she felt a hand on her side, slinking over the fabric of her dress. She smiled and braced herself. It was so strange yet almost familiar , his touch felt  delicious on her body and she could smell him behind. She knew it was Jughead.  She could hear the music beginning to slow, almost as if he had planned it- but then again, maybe he had. 

“I believe I owe you a dance.” She could hear him mumble huskily. Betty turned so that she was facing him, both of his hands glazed over both of her forearms.  He’d slipped on a jacket prior to his return and the fabric felt soft and silky on certain parts of her exposed skin.  She stared up at him , her eyes wide . She was remarkably shorter now that her heels were missing, and she savored it. She watched as his  gaze slid lazily over her, Jughead making no effort to hide the fact that he was drinking her in. He made her feel as though he was stripping her bear with  very little endeavor. 

Betty felt warm. His touch against her skin had her shivering, goosebumps rising by the second, and yet she felt warm.  One of his hands moved to her back, pulling her closer and suddenly Betty wanted to bury herself within Jughead Jones. He seemed strong, yet gentle . He was so good looking it could be a sin and she was beginning to forget that the man was still a stranger, despite making her feel  all these things. 

“Would you like to dance, Ms. Cooper?” He whispered, closer to her ear now. The gravel in his tone pract ically made her melt against him. She felt his  calloused  fingers tips brush against the skin of her back  bared by the low-cut of her dress.  She met his eyes once more and smiled softl y with a simple nod. Jughead pulled her in closer and they began to move. It felt like they were the only two in the room.  She could feel soft deep tones of a saxophone humming into her bones as they swayed. 

Jughead thought he had to be dead, or at least on his way there. He was one lucky bastard to be dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room.  He’d heard about Betty Cooper very briefly.  Archie only ever spoke about her as Veronica’s best friend and honestly, Jughead was a little shocked that they had never met.  Although Jughead had never expected Betty Cooper to be as cheeky and sexy as the women he held in his arms in that moment.  He’d known Betty Cooper as a  stuck-up businesswoman who never wanted to have any fun. Perhaps  it was the champagne, but he had a feeling that he’d been wrong about her the entire time. 

Jughead pulled her closer then. He waited for her to still or move to flee, but she didn’t. Instead Betty leaned in. She placed her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Jughead rested his chin on the top of her head, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. So sweet, _so her._ Her skin was so soft and suddenly he thought that he could hear her humming to the beat of the band. 

“Hmm, this is nice...” Betty mumbled against his vest. 

“ What’s that?” Jughead’s chest bubbled with a giggle. 

“Well I guess... dancing with a  stranger.” 

Betty felt overwhelmed  and flushed.  Partly due to the champagne, she was sure of that much, but also because Jughead’s hands were on her. It was hard to believe that this man was  in fact that- a stranger. It felt so natural with him, like she’d known him for years.  After a few moments, she stepped away from him.  Every nerve in her body was screaming at her for stepping away from the heat of his body and her skin had goosebumps for an  entirely different reason now. 

She watched as the look on Jughead’s face shifted into a tight gaze of confusion. His stance harde ned  and suddenly his hand was grasping onto her arm, gentle yet stern. He began to pull her softly, leading them both over toward the terrace connected to the ballroom.  The double doors had been propped open, allowing the crisp  evening breeze to cool  down the large room that had practically turned into a sauna with  all the  shuffling body heat throughout the night.

Betty’s head was spinning.  _ What was going on?  _

He didn’t stop until they were far away from the  entrance of the ballroom.  There was not a soul in sight and the night skyline was the only source of light.  Betty watched as the streetlight peeked through the breaks of his unruly hair. She was cold everywhere but where he was touching her.  Her stomach did a somersault and suddenly all that she wanted more than anything was for him to kiss her. 

Jughead let go of her arm. He’d noticed that her skin had broken out in millions of tiny bumps- she was cold. 

“Oh...” His voice broke. “Here.” Quickly he  shed his jacket and  draped it over her shoulders. 

“Thanks.” Betty barely whispered. “Jughead...” 

“Yeah?” 

“What are we doing out here?” 

“I uh... I needed some fresh air.” 

“Oh.” Betty said simply. 

It was light. The sounds of traffic had lightened immensely, and the air smelled clean and light. Betty took a  steadying bre ath .  The champagne was wearing off quick against the cool night sky , her reticence slowly but surely finding  its way back. 

She turned back toward him. His jacket swallowed her, but she watched as his eyes shifted. His look turned in an instant and she had her lip drawn between her teeth. He rocked back on his heels and his hands were in his pockets.  She was stepping on the bottom of her dress, using the fabric to shield the bare pads of her feet against the cool concrete. 

“Jughead?”  Betty shifted her weight just as Jughead took a step closer toward her. His hand slid over her jaw and cheek, her eyes closing on  instinct . 

“Mmm-hmm?” Betty found him humming.

“You need to kiss me.” 

“Yeah.” He leaned closer.  “I do.”

Jughead tilted her chin upward with his thumb and then she could feel his breath on her chin. His mouth molded over hers , warm, nearly chaste. Betty didn’t pull aw ay, she wanted more. So much more. But then he pulled away, he pulled away and searched for her eyes.  Her hands had braced themselves against his chest, her fingers toying with the buttons on his vest. She  slipped her fingertip s underneath the closed seam, yanking him forward, she placed her lips on his once more. 

Betty melted into his embrace. She went soft against him and leaned in closer as he deepened their kiss.  His tongue teased her lip and Betty couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.  Her hands wrapped around his throat and she pulled him impossibly closer. Jughead had to back them into the nearby wall in order to keep his balance, his hand held on tightly to her sides underneath his own jacket.  Her breaths were escaping in warm little gasps against his lips, he wanted  more, and she did too \- he knew it. 

But then their energy changed. It wasn’t hungry or even passionate. Her lips felt different, her frame that he held in his hands had gone stiff.  _ What the hell? _ Jughead pulled his mouth away from hers and saw a torn expression on her face.

“Hey, hey...” Jughead coaxed after a second. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” 

“I- I’m sorry...” 

Her face scrunched and he watched as she picked up the bottom of her dress. She was fleeing. He reached out to grab her arm, catching just her elbow and causing her to turn back to him. Just for a second, and the night sky caused the tears that had begun to dwell in her eyes to light up. She pulled her arm away and ran back into the ballroom and out of his sight. 

_ What the hell had just happened? _


	3. Baggage Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I changed the warnings and tags of this smaller multi-part. I got an idea and ran with it. Like I always seem to do, this small fun fluff fit turned angsty very quickly. Maybe it fits and maybe not, but I'm doing it anyway :)   
> Xoxo, Hales

As she ran away from him, it seemed all too familiar to Jughead. Her stature, the way that she shoulders shifted- still under the  confinement of his jacket, it was all familiar.  But he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He watched as she escaped back into the ballroom and then out of his sight and  through a set of double doors that he knew led to the main floor of the hotel. He had to find her. He knew that he needed to get to the bottom of whatever had made her run from him. She  had been so demanding and needy. Telling him to kiss her- but then she ran and none of it made any sense. 

**_ Three Years  _ ** **_ Ago _ ** **_... _ **

It was cold. It’s really the only thing she can remember about that night. She remembers her knee knocking against each other, her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to retain any amount of warmth to her body since he wouldn’t let her grab a jacket. She remembered slightly fearing the moment when she’d see him because she knew that he’d hate her skirt, even though he’d demanded that she wear one. It’d been hard enough to find one long enough to cover the latest bruising at the top of her left thigh. She subconsciously pulled it down by the hem and then touched her hair, Veronica had pinned in up and she knew that he’d hate that too. He only ever liked when she wore it down. 

“You look great B, I told you that you should've grabbed a jacket.” Veronica muttered. 

“Yeah,” Betty gasped, her breath billowing into a cloud of steam in front of her face. “Silly me.” 

“Here, Betty.” Archie suddenly spoke. “Take my coat, you’re freezing.”

She took it , draping it over her shoulders . Not because she knew it was the wrong thing to do, because she  definitely did \- but Archie was right, she was freezing. T he three of them were standing in line at the newest bar downtown. It was the opening night and one of Archie’s frien ds from college was catering the grand opening and he wanted to be there to support him. So, when Veronica invited Betty and Bret along, it only seemed right to accept the  invitation . 

Briefly Betty thought back to the beginning. She couldn’t ever pinpoint where their relationship had gone astray.  She’d met Bret during her sophomore year of college. They’d been paired  up for a class project in one of her English literature  courses and just hit it off. 

Red flags didn’t pop up right away and even when they began Betty rea lly didn’t think much of it. It was simply who Bret was, how he  was raised and how he  grew up, that’s what she told herself anyway.  They’d been dating for about seven months when the “I love you, but’s , ” began. It was her most dread sentence because she knew it meant that she had to do better for him . She knew that it meant  she’d done something wrong in his eyes. But after a year, the bruises began. They  got their first apartment together and that also meant the Bret got to put his hands on her whenever he wanted.  At  first, she thought it was just his  kink . Rough sex, a fight or two here and there. But it kept getting worse. It was still getting worse.  He always put his hands on her where he knew any marks could be hidden . Places that meant she had to wear  one-piece bathing suits in the summer and layered sweaters in the fall.  Betty knew that she needed to find an out, but she feared that she was too far in. She  wasn’t sure if  she’d ever truly escape him. But she hated herself  more, because she knew that she  actually did love him. 

Suddenly her phone pinged from her small purse and she pulled it out . She knew it was him before she even read the message. 

**_ ‘Meet me on the side of the building. Now.’ _ **

Oh no. 

Betty pushed her phone back into her bag and sighed deeply before she leaned forward and tapped Veronica on the  shoulder . 

“Hey, Bret is lost.  I’m going to go try and look for him.”  Betty  mumbled nonchalantly. 

“Do you want me to come with you, Archie-”  Veronica spoke. 

“No, no it’s okay I’ll be right back. Just save my spot, okay?” 

“ ’ K ay.” Veronica nodded with a soft smile. 

Betty found her way around the corner and walked between the two brick buildings.  She was close to the back door of the club when  she felt hands on her. One on her hip and one on her throat, pushing her into the brick wall. She gasped out at the shock and  the sudden  intrusion of touch and she let out a grunt when the rough concrete smacked cold and hard against her back . 

“Why the fuck do you have a jacket on that reeks of  cologne ?” Bret spat. “ That’s not mine, I might add.” 

“Bret,” Betty gasped out. She was pressing up against the ground with her toes. She  didn’t think that that he knew just how hard his grip was that he had on her throat . His grasp lessened  then, and she was able to pull a full breath into her lungs.  “It’s- it’s Archies... I was cold.” 

“You’re telling me, that my girlfriend took another man's coat, because she was cold.” His clutch tightened on her hip and she hissed at the pressure against the already present bruise. 

“You- You didn’t leave a jacket.” Betty  muttered . Bret demanded to set out her clothes , that started just a couple  months ago when she wore a dress to her  sorority barbeque  that was a little too short for his liking.

“So, this is my fault?” His free hand yanked on her  forearm; Betty ’s face braced the burn from his hold on her skin . 

“No, no, Bret that’s not what I meant.” 

“And what the fuck did you do to your hair?” He hissed out. 

His grip was getting tighter and tighter on her arm. She knew it’d leave a bruise and she’d have to wear long sleeved sweaters for at least the next week. 

“Bret, baby you’re hurting me.” Betty tried to mutter calmly. “You’re hurting me.”  She said again, a little louder this time. 

“Hey! Let her go!” A loud voice suddenly entered her ears. The silhouette of a man was popping out from the doorway of the club. Betty  couldn’t make out his  face but his voice was st rong and filled with demand. 

In an instant Bret let go of her arm. Leaving Betty to rub at the ache  vigorously . 

“ This doesn’t  involve you.” Bret seethed at the stranger. 

“Nobody puts their hands on a woman,” The stranger quickly descended the stairs, but Betty couldn’t meet his eyes. She knew that if she did, she’d be in for a rough night from Bret. “Are you okay?” The man muttered softly toward Betty. His voice was coaxing and gentle and it left a resonance somewhere in her chest that was the warmest feeling she’d felt in hours. She knew however, that she not dare look him in the eyes so slowly she nodded to him. “Now I suggest you walk away,” The man spoke toward Bret. “And leave her to enjoy the rest of her night.” 

“Fuck off.” Bret said with a clipped laugh. 

“I mean it.” The strangers tone grew stronger. “Leave now, or I call the cops on you for domestic.” 

Bret scoffed and this only pissed the man off more. 

“Or I can put my fist through your face if you  wanna do it that way, although I really wasn’t in the mood for a fight tonight. ”

Bret simply scoffed and walked off. Betty was shaking, but she still couldn’t meet the man's eyes. He put his hand on her arm and she jumped at the intrusion of his touch.  Instantly he pulled away after noting her reaction. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her, but she couldn’t  answer . “What’s your name?” 

“Thank you.” She simply muttered, before she stepped out of his reach, turned away and then quickly walked off. 

**_ Present... _ **

Jughead didn’t follow her right away. He simply needed to wrap his mind around the fact that she’d  actually walked away from him.  But eventually he made his way back into the ballroom as he thought up ways to try  and find her. He only wanted to talk to her. Perhaps she’d just gotten sick. If that was the situation, he would understand- he would help.  Jughead racked his brain until he came up with the only logical idea. He had to find the bride and groom, their best friends. He had to find Archie and Veronica. 

There was hardly anyone left in the  ballroom, so he was able to scan the entire room, and yet he came up short on the brunette and redhead.  Jughead pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Archie. He was sure that it probably wouldn’t get him anywhere, but it was worth a shot. He made his way over to the double doors  on the other side of the room, the doors that lead to the lobby of the hotel.  He caught the trail of Veronica’s dress in the corner of his eye. He almost fell in his attempt to dodge and catch up to them. 

“Archie!” He call ed out, stopping them. 

“Hey man,” Archie turn ed and smile d once he realizes that it’s Jughead. “Amazing job tonight, the food was amazing.” 

“Hey thanks Arch! But I actually have a weird question for you.” 

“What’s up?” Archie asked, furrowing his brow. 

“ Well, maybe this is a better question for Veronica...”

“What?” The bride turned her head at the sound of her name. 

“One of your bridesmaids...” Jughead began. “Betty-” 

Jughead watched as Veronica side eyed her husband with a coy look in her eye. Archie smirked and Jughead swore it looked like  they planned this entire scenario.  His luck, his best friends would plan for him to meet the most beautiful girl he’d seen in his life. A girl in which - Jughead still wasn’t sure how they hadn’t met prior to the wedding. But Betty had also been  like a ghost in his mind. The only photo he’d ever seen of her had been one from years ago and now she didn’t look anything like she had in that photo.  And he was honestly  disappointed that they hadn’t meet until tonight. 

“Yeah?” Veronica coaxed, not exactly understanding what he was asking. 

“Did you see where she went?” Jughead asked them. “We were talking and she sorta just,-” Jughead hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to tell them what happened without him sounding pathetic. “Ran off. I just want to make sure that she’s okay.” 

He watched as Veronica rolled her eyes, as if she wasn’t at all surprised by her best  friend's antics.

“Um, I would guess she went to her room. She ’s staying here at the hotel tonight.” 

“Great.” Jughead exhaled heavily. 

“Room 224.” Veronica tells him. 

Jughead lean ed over to call the elevator, possibly a little too eagerly. 

“Jug,” Veronica mutter ed softly, placing her hand on his forearm softly. “She’ s been through a lot, don’t take it personally.” 

“Veronica, I just want to sure that she’s alright. That, and she  kinda took my jacket with her.” Jughead end ed in a soft chuckle.  Veronica and Archie scoff ed with subtle chuckles . 

The elevator ping ed and the  stainless-steel doors open ed simultaneously. Jughead dodge d after muttering his thanks but then Archie’s voice stop ped him. Jughead place d his foot into the  track of elevator, halting the doors from closing. He st uck his head out through the gap , catching her best  friends' eyes . 

“Ask her about Bret...” Archie t old him.  “And don’t leave until she tells you.” 

His voice was heavy and Jughead knew that whoever this  _ Bret _ character was, it was serious and most likely the reason behind her fleeing. 

“Did you guys plan this?” Jughead asked them both suddenly, moving his foot from the track. 

“Maybe.” The doors shut just as Veronica mumbled with a shrug. 


	4. Champagne Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know, you know... if you're reading this I'm happy that you stuck around. As for me, I hope that I'm here to stay again! Look out for my new story, "Losing Game," coming January 2021! Xoxo, Hales

Betty felt like the biggest idiot there ever was. She had run from the only man that had shown any interest in her in the last two years. Perhaps that wasn’t entirely true, but he was the only man that she wanted to show interest in her. She’d come so far since Bret. She’d been going to therapy and had completely cut him out of her life, able to find herself again. And now she felt ready. She felt ready and that’s why she had demanded that Jughead kiss her. She wanted him to, he needed to. But it was too much, it felt _too_ right, and she couldn’t possibly wrap her mind around that idea. She didn’t know him. She didn’t know anything except what Veronica had told her. He owned a successful catering business out of Greendale and he and Archie had been college roommates. What her best friend hadn’t told her is how unbelievably hot the guy was. She knew he was successful, something that she also prided herself on. Betty had thrown herself into her work at The Register over the last year- it was her entire life. 

She caught herself thinking about the sound of his voice and how calm and gentle it was; how unbelievably calm it made her feel. Her skin still felt seared where his hands had been, and her lips felt bee stung causing her to subconsciously bring the tips of her fingers up to dance over the plump surface. She craved his touch, his voice- she ultimately craved Jughead Jones and she was so mad at herself for running from him. She knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, he’d already shown her that and they’d barely known each other a few hours. But she hadn’t been with anyone since leaving Bret and it terrified her to give that part of herself up again. 

Betty looked over at her bridesmaid dress. She’d taken it off and draped it over the hotel room chair so she could change into something more comfortable. She’d decided on an oversized popcorn knit sweater and a pair of cotton shorts. Paired with her dress was Jughead’s jacket. In her attempt to flee, she’d accidently taken it with her by mistake. She didn’t even notice until she’d been confined behind the door to her room and was suddenly overwhelmed with his scent. She had never stripped herself of something so fast. The black satin was staring back her- practically mocking her as she sat on the mattress of the bed. 

The champagne haze was completely gone, her inhibition fully sinking back in. She wondered if she would see him again and thought about ways that she could get his jacket back to him. She was waiting on the towels that she’d called down for. She thought perhaps a hot soak would make her feel better. She felt pathetic for fleeing especially now that she’d had time to sulk in it. Jughead was probably confused, having no idea why she just ran away- with his jacket and all. She wondered if she should wander back downstairs to see if she could find him again. But part of her was so mortified that she didn’t really want to show her face until morning when she knew that he was long gone. 

Jughead wasn’t quite sure why his feet sort of just carried themselves to room 224. He felt this weird and indescribable draw to the women that was Betty Cooper. It took him less than thirty seconds to make the decision that he wanted her. He didn’t even know her, but he wanted her. He knocked swiftly on her door, he thought that he could hear shuffling coming from within. Then she opened the door and he watched as every line in her face seemed to face at the sight of him. 

_Shit. No._

“Jughead...” Her voice caught in her throat. 

“Hi.” 

“I- I thought you were the towels.” 

Almost on que came a bellboy around the corner carrying the plush rolled fabric. Jughead turned to take them from him, slipping a bill out of his own pocket and into the breast pocket of the bellboy. 

“Can I come in?” Jughead muttered softly. Betty didn’t say anything. She only took a silent moment to stare at him. She done her hair up into a messy bun and stray pieces of hair danced perfectly over her forehead and cheeks- she looked stunning. Effortlessly beautiful in every single way and Jughead felt his gut clench just looking at her. 

It took a few more seconds before she stepped back, her signal for him to step forward and over the threshold. Jughead walked in and set the towels on a nearby counter before stepping deeper into the room. 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked her gently. 

“Yes, I'm fine.” Betty began to get defensive. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“Betts?” 

It was a new one for her, she’d never heard it before, and she wasn’t sure where it had come from. But the way his voice instantly soothed her didn’t go unnoticed. 

“You should go...” She turned away from him but after a moment she felt his hand on her arm. It was warm against her skin and she relaxed in a millisecond. 

“Do you want me to go?” He asked her softly. 

“Yes...” Betty whispered after a moment. “No... I don’t know.” She turned toward him, his hands moving up both of her arms to grip her shoulders. She felt her eyes close and a heavy breath evacuated her lungs through her nose. She relaxed beneath his touch and Jughead pulled her close. She sagged into him, simply wanting him to just hold her. It was the most comfort she’d felt in she wasn’t even sure how long and for a couple seconds she let herself forget about her past. 

“No,” She muttered after a few moments of silence. “No, I can’t.” 

“Betty?” 

“No Jughead,” Betty told him, stepping away from his grasp. “You don’t understand.” 

“Then make me understand Betty.” He said without skipping a beat. “Make me understand.” 

“I can’t.” She shook her head profusely at him, too afraid to let him in. “If I give myself to you, if I let myself do that then all of the progress I’ve made over the last two years will have been for nothing.” She began to rattle gesturing with her hands, spiraling. “And I could never forgive myself for that.” 

“Betty...” 

“Jughead.” She echoed him, unsure of what they were doing. It was as if they had begun a game of cat and mouse. 

“You need to tell me about Bret...” 

“Wh-what?” Jughead watched as her face fell white. Fear seemed to enter her eyes and all he wanted to do was scoop her up and protect her from all her own inner demons but as he took a step toward her, she placed her hands up in front of her in defense causing him to stop. “How... How do you?” 

“I wasn’t sure if it was true-” Jughead began. “I thought that there couldn’t be anyway that it was true and then I saw your face.” Betty only looked at him incredulously. 

Jughead thought that he had recognized her from the second he’d seen her in the ballroom. But he was sure now. Although her frame was fuller, she stood taller, her hair was brighter, longer and blonder than her remembered. She looked _healthy_ and _happy_. 

“I see the way your face shifts when I say his name.” 

“Jughead, what-” 

“Two years ago, we met.” He took a single step closer toward her, but this time she didn’t step back. 

“What?” 

“It was my first catering job at a club opening in downtown Toledo. I stepped outside for some air when I saw a man and a woman.” Betty’s eyes grow bigger as she begins to realize what he’s talking about. “The man had his hand on the woman’s throat, his other on her arm.” 

“Jug...” 

“It was you Betty- you were the woman, weren’t you?” 

Betty had to turn away from him. He knew about everything. He knew about her past and she knew that it could hurt her. She’d made so much progress in her life since she’d removed Bret from her life. She couldn’t let Jughead in and yet he didn’t want anything else but to allow him to comfort her. She felt too much. The way his voice and touched soothed her couldn’t go unnoticed. She wanted to let him in, let her guard down but she also knew that it would be so scary and if she did fall, he might not be there to catch her. She wondered what she should do and she thought the option she wanted most, pure exposure, was one that she could actually have with him. 

“Betty...” His voice coaxed over her and she could feel his heat radiating onto her skin from behind her. She was overwhelmed but she felt herself instantly relax and she knew that she shouldn’t deny it- _she knew that she_ _couldn_ _'t deny it. "_ I'm not Bret... I won't hurt you." 

His words struck her like lightening. Crushing her like a truck. What was worse was the absolutely sincerity that she felt by the sound of his voice. She knew that he was telling her the truth, she knew that he would never ever hurt her. They'd barely known each other for the night and she already trusted him and she didn't know why.

"You never deserved that..." She heard him whisper to her, tears threatening to spill over her waterline. 

Betty turned on her heel, catching his face in her hands and his lips on her mouth. She took him by surprise and felt his eyebrows raise in surprise before allowing himself to kiss her back. She pulled his body closer, pulling him into her. 

“Hey, hey- you don’t-" Jughead gasped, breaking their kiss. He noticed the tears in her eyes and used each of his thumbs to swipe at their respective side.

“I’m ripping off the band aid.” Betty muttered quickly, reattaching her mouth to him. “Let me- let me do this.” 

Jughead pulled away for a split-second. He searched her eyes for any sense of doubt, but he didn’t find any. He glanced back at her lips, his hands on her sides and she launched herself back at him. Jughead’s arms enveloped her pulling her close. They collapsed onto the bed. Betty's tongue played against his bottom lip before he mirrored her and soon they were dancing. Jughead hummed against her mouth it was a noise that proved to Betty that he was holding back and she frowned at him. Jughead pulled away, Betty unknowingly chasing him. He rolled them over so that she was underneath him, her body pinned by his hips. Betty lips faltered and met at his chin, her teeth grazing against his stubble before reconnecting at his mouth. She clawed at the hem line of his shirt, pulling from the tuck in his waistband. Her fingers made quick work of the button, dainty as they skimmed against the skin of his chest. She pulled a groan from his throat just before he pulled away. 

“Betts, tell me to stop...” He warned her. 

She looked at him, her eyes big and pupils deep. He was so beautiful and she just held his face in her hands. His eyes were to gentle and suddenly she became very aware of his fingers making lazy circle against the skin underneath the hem of her soft sweater. Only one hand though, the other he was using to hover himself above her so he didn’t crush her. She used her fingers to brush a piece of hair away from his ear, the moment was suddenly so emotionally charged and the ache deep within her belly was become more and more noticeable. She wanted to kiss her chin and his defined cheek bones- so she did. She lifted her head, pressing her plush lips ever so gently against the stubble on his chin and then tipping his head so she could kiss softly right below his left eye. She felt his eyelids close at her action, the moment suddenly registering just as heavy for him. 

“No.” She whispered with any part of her voice that she could find, and it still barely made it out. She leaned up to kiss his mouth again, biting ever so softly into his bottom lip and Jughead just about lost his wits. He kissed he back, their kiss growing more feverish by the second. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish...” He muttered out against her mouth. Betty kissed him once more, her tongue licking at the roof of his mouth. 

“Well then it looks like you better finish it.” 

That spent the whole night and the entire next day in her hotel room. They made it out for breakfast in the hotel dining room the next morning where they shared subtle touches and Betty wore Jughead's dress shirt before they hurried back to the room to spend as much time together as they could before check-out. And although they thought they were oblivious to everyone, one thing was for sure- their best friends were pretty proud of themselves and Betty knew that she was in for the long haul with this one. 


End file.
